Memory
by bellathedisenchanted
Summary: What is Tamina did not fall off the cliff? What happens next then, is a slightly different ending to the one we are all familiar with.


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Persia. This is a pure plain fun, to share with all the other fans out there.=)

Summary: What is Tamina did not fall off the cliff? What ensues, is a slightly different ending to the one we are all familiar with.

* * *

"Tamina!" Dastan cried, as she swung over.

"No! Dastan!" she yelled, panicked. She was falling, oh the gods-

And just then, Dastan's arm swung forth, halting her, catching her. She could feel the blood trickling down, as he grunted in pain, as he held onto her...

Oh, oh, her heart sped, and yet, she knew instinctively that he would not let her go. Looking around, she saw, to her enormous relief, the jagged edged, curves in the cliff. Crevices. What a boon, that single word. Blast! Rubbles of stone were falling off, far below. She, they had to get up now. Time was precious!

"Dastan, can you swing me over? The rocks!" She gasped. He did not reply, but she could feel him understand. The rocks were falling! Gathering his enormous strength, Dastan swung her right into the cliff. She closed her eyes, turning her head, fearing the crash.

"Arrgh!" Tamina couldn't help but cry, as she the jagged surface cut into her skin, her face, drawing forth blood, small bruises. But she had grasped the crevices, so tight, her legs were stable. Tamina breathed out, a little relieved. She was safe, she was there, she hadn't fallen. Not yet.

"Are you alright?" Dastan yelled from above, unable to look down and risk his own death.

"Dastan, go, you have to stop him!" She cried, hoping she could hold on, perhaps try to fall. Blast! The rocks gave, crumbling down. She shuddered, panic coursing through her, but before she could truly lose her balance, strong, warm hands caught hers, and she was lifted up.

She heaved in, trying to push away the shock. "Thank you."

"Did you think I'd let you fall princess? "He couldn't help but shake his head in frustration... "Thank the Creator," he kissed her urgently.

"Dastan," Tamina shook her head, still in shock. Tamina could barely register the kiss, or his words that flew, when a voice rang through the air.

"Hah!" As they both turned horrified. Nizam. He was but one step away from plunging them all into certain doom. He was but a step from the unleashing the Sandglass!

"Ah, so the street rat, and the pretty princess, has evaded death yet again." He snickered, raising the dagger high. The flames blazed, surrounding him, so similar to his maddened expression.

"Please, stop!" Tamina cried, desperately, but Dastan caught her, before she could do so much as take a step, he held her back, and stepped forward instead. "Don't do this uncle. You'll only-"

"Only what, Dastan?" he yelled, "Unleash God's wrath? Destroy the world? No, nephew, I will be getting what is rightfully mine."

Tamina ran forward, out of Dastan's grasp. "You will not get away with this," she hissed, grabbing the Dagger from his hands. Nizam was surprised, but did not let go. However, that moment of shock was enough.

"Move, Tamina!" she heard Dastan, as he rushed forth, running his sword into his uncle.

"Arrgh!"he cried, and pain coursed through the traitor's body, a sneer even in his pain. "Clever, plot indeed." He stuttered, as his struggled to breath. "You will not get away with this."With a final sneer, he plunged the dagger into the sandglass.

"NO!" Tamina's scream did no use, as there was shatter, and the top was blasted off. "No!" Dastan rushed forth then, both he and her, as they felt the ground shake.

Nizam dropped, dead, falling away into the abyss below.

"The sands, oh Dastan, they've been unleashed!"

"We can do something Tamina!" he yelled back, as the blazes surrounded them. The sandglass was cracking! "Here, help me! " he said urgently, as boulders of the passageways fell all around them. "We can still remove it!"

Oh, the gods. She begged them, knowing it was in vain. The earth was shattering, as they saw the hourglass bursting. It would be too late soon, upon the gods, she rushed forth, grasping the handle.

Dastan nodded, and they both clasped the handle, struggling. The air, the sands of fire, coursing through, as the sandglass cracked.

"Arrhgh!" the effort, she could see the blade was been pulled out! The tip, she groaned in pain, was almost out. They would make it out of this entire mess.

"Tamina!" Dastan gasped, as it came out. They had succeeded! But before she could so much as utter a world, the world halted. And suddenly, it all faded.

* * *

With a jolt, Tamina raised her head.

"Princess? The prayer." She turned, at the familiar voice of one of the guardians.

"Isti?" She looked at her guardian, her friend. What was isti doing here? She looked around, vaguely aware of getting up. The room, the pillars, was it, her temple? Tamina, through her daze and confusion. It certainly was! She got up, looking at Isti in amazement. The last time they had seen each other, well, she had been helping her re-enter Alamut.

"You're here?"

Her fellow priestess looked nervous, fear in her eyes. "Princess, I do not understand." Her voice turned urgent. "Please, the Persians are about to arrive. Have the gods granted the vision? "

"A vision," Tamina repeated, her eyes glazed. The whole adventure, the Sands. Tamina looked around her. Oh. Oh. Upon the gods...

She was back, back in the throne room! It was impossible, but there, Tamina had discovered the true secret of the Sands. She had come back, the gods had granted the world a second chance. Time had actually been reversed.

"Incredible," she said, in awe, as she gazed reverently at the gods. Everything, the brutal murders, Dastan-

Dastan. She breathed in, suddenly alert. What in the world? She was afraid. Did the gods grant him memory too? His destiny was so closely tied to the dagger? Now, was it all erased?

"Princess? They're coming." And she heard the ominous march of the soldiers, marching, coming closer. Tamina braced herself. Her years of training did not go waste. And she was a man, or rather, a princess of action.

"Isti," she turned to her nervous guardian, "The gods have indeed granted me a vision." She looked around the room of the female guardians, her voice stronger as she took command. "Asoka will not be coming back, but the Persians will arrive in their masses. Arm yourselves now, with whatever we have we have, any ornaments, pots, a sharp object, anything that can be used as a weapon. Quickly!"

With that, the servants and the guardians nodded hurriedly, grabbing hold of the little weaponry left in the room. They assembled in straight lines at the edges of the rom. Tamina sat on her throne, holding a sword close, but barely had she lowered her veil, when the door burst open. Her heart quickened. They had arrived. Please, she prayed to the gods, give her strength.

Tamina sat on her throne, determined not to look up. Dastan. He was there, she knew. She could feel his presence, his footsteps along with the two other princes. What had happened? And yet, she could not look at him. Now Tus would come, and taunt her and her kingdom. But she would be ready this time, to strike him. No one would expect a woman, royalty or not, to strike one who proposes marriage. Oh Dastan, there he was. Was he a stranger once more? Surely he would not remember? She wished her heart would stop aching so.

The footsteps stopped in front of her, and she heard Tus commence his speech. Tamina breathed in, bracing herself, though her gaze still lowered. Oh gosh, it hurt, it hurt her to her to the core of her heart, now only his. To be so near him, not knowing.

And then Prince Tus' voice registered in her head. He was gentle, and kind, unlike the last time. But in fact, she now realised, there was no last time. But something was strange, and her attention was caught .

"-under the impression. It seems we were all wrong. Forgive us, your highness."

She could see him bowing. For a moment, Tamina was amazed. The Gods had indeed changed it all! Nervously, Tamina lifted her veil, avoiding Dastan's face. It hurt, so much. It would hurt again. Did he remember? The question, burning through her mind. Upon the God's, it had been but minutes! Swallowing her own dilemma, Tamina donned on a cool mask, as she looked at Tus, alive once more.

This time he did not look at her with lust, but one of respect. What had happened, truly, Tamina was confused. What turned events. Surely, as her heart gave way to hope, surely it had nothing to do with Dastan?

Tus spoke up once more. "Let us be united, by a bond stronger than of friendship." Tamina repressed a sigh. Marriage, he was about to offer again. Her heart sank. She knew she could not accept, not with his brother so close.

"Marriage your highness, to one who is both conqueror and saviour of your city. Prince Dastan."

Did he just say... surely not...? Though her heart leapt at this unexpected turn. and yet, she could not look at him, face him just yet.

Tus continued speaking, noting the princess' surprise "Royal blood or not, Dastan is every bit a brother to Garsiv and me." He bowed. The room grew silent, as they all awaited her answer. Finally, she turned slowly to Dastan.

The prince, a little uncertain, stumbled up to the throne. She could see but his hair, not so very helpful. Tamina chided herself, She shouldn't seem so eager. And yet, how could d she not. The last time, they had almost fallen to their deaths!

And he looked up, quite suddenly. Those eyes. She held her breath, tensed, as her guardians and Persians watched alike. Yet she was unaware of any of them. And then, she was gazing into his blue eys.

Those mischievous blue eyes. "Hello again, princess," he murmured, and lowering his head, presented her with something. She looked down briefly, her heart lightening, and noticed it was the the Dagger.

She could not suppress a look of joy, quickly covering it and only muttered something, something that would take them away from this stuffed throne room.

"Walk with me."

* * *

**Thank you Rowena Renee, for inspiring me to post. And everyone else who reads this, hope you enjoyed this. Please do review, I love hearing your thoughts.=)**


End file.
